transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Justice, Bolts, and Gears
Transformers: Justice, Bolts, and Gears follows a team of Autobots who sent themselves off in the hopes of finding the Ark. However, their ship, the Kibukuth, is pursued by a Decepticon warship called the Plague. During the chase, the ships crash on Earth, on opposite sides of what would, millions of years later, become a (fictional) city in present-day New Mexico, where they lay dormant. Upon the Kibukuth's crashing, the stasis pods containing the crew were spread across the area. Four million years later, the Kibukuth came back online, bringing its crew out of stasis, to explain to them that the area sat on a huge bed of energon. Simultaneously, the Plague came online...bringing its crew out of stasis...to explain to them that the area sat on a huge bed of energon. And so, the Kibukuth crew reassembled and took up arms to defend the area from the ruthless Decepticons. But the Plague crew was after more than the Autobots could imagine... History Before time began, there was a vast being called Primus. We know not where he came from, only that he possessed a cube called the AllSpark, which held the power to create worlds and fill them with life. After untold eons of battling with Unicron, the Great Devourer, Primus had to rest, and converted himself into a vast mechanical planet called Cybertron. Fearing Unicron's return, Primus used the AllSpark to create a race of robotic organisms who could fight him off. That is how the Cybertronian race was born. In the beginning, there were only thirteen. All of them were named Primes, but their true leader was Prima. Primus gave Prima a special and powerful spark container containing a small piece of the AllSpark. This container was known as the Matrix of Leadership. He provided them with a plentiful fuel known as Energon. For a time, the Thirteen lived in harmony...until Megatronus Prime, overseer of entropy (the orderly dissolution of all things in preparation for the next creation), became obsessed with destruction. His obsession led him to the Chaos Bringer--Unicron. Unicron imbued him with great power on the grounds that he serve him forever. Megatronus agreed. Megatronus traveled back to Cybertron, and brought with him tiny, germ-like robots containing Angolmois energy, the stuff of Unicron's demonic spark. These germ-like robots eventually evolved into what are known today as Minicons. However, the Angolmois they were coated with infected several reserves of Energon, corrupting it into an evil and potent energy source called Dark Energon. While Unicron's "germs" infested the planet, Megatronus himself attempted to compromise the systems of Primus himself. However, Prima was able to fend him off. Primus took away his name, and wiped it from the memories of all but a few of Cybertron's residents, by now plentiful. Prima and the Cybertron Elite Guard fought Megatronus off the planet and sent him and his new master through a black hole, but in the process, Prima was fatally injured. Before his death, he passed the Matrix of Leadership to his general, Alphamon. Alphamon took the Matrix and became the second leader of the Cybertronian race, Primon. With Prima's death, his spark joined the Matrix of Leadership. Eventually, Primon's life, too, came to an end, and he was succeeded by another bot named Nova, who took up the Matrix (which by now contained Primon's spark as well) as Prime Nova. It was during Nova's time that Dark Energon was rediscovered by a bot named Violus. Corrupted by the Dark Energon, Violus became the first, and, at that time, only, Decepticon. He began rallying troops to join him. Eventually, the Cybertronians split into Autobots and Decepticons, the Autobots being more numerous. This was the start of the first Great War. Needless to say, this ended rather quickly. The Decepticons inhabited Kaon and its surrounding territories, creating underground battle rings and such to occupy themselves. Even as separate factions, the Autobots and Decepticons lived in what could be considered harmony, for a time. However, there were a few more clashes with the Autobots eventually, after the Decepticons' numbers increased, but the Autobots were victorious each time. After Prime Nova came Zeta Prime, and after him, Sentinel Prime. Sentinel, however, did not keep the Matrix with him. In fact, the Autobot High Council did not deem him worthy of the Matrix. A mysterious member of the Council known only as A3 took the Matrix and hid it away in the Core of Cybertron with the help of Omega Supreme, the only bot able to access the Core. It was early in Sentinel's reign that a great gladiator who christened himself Megatronus, after the Fallen, rose to power in the fighting rings. As the crowd roared during his latest victory, they began chanting a shortened version of his name. They called him not Megatronus, but simply...Megatron. Megatron became the leader of the Decepticons. It was he who strengthened the ranks of the Decepticons, arming them with powerful weapons. He led the Decepticons to attack the Autobots once more. This time, however, the Decepticons, using Dark Energon reserves, were able to hold their own. Megatron, during this siege, brought an end to the life of Sentinel Prime. A former Hall of Records worker named Optimus, along with a courier named Bumblebee, a medic named Ratchet, a battle-hardened warrior named Ironhide, a historian named Jazz, a cyber ninja named Prowl, a powerhouse named Bulkhead, and a femmebot named Arcee, brought the corpse of the freshly dead Sentinel Prime to the Autobot Council, who named Optimus the new leader of the Autobots--Optimus Prime. Prime and his team ventured with a newly reawakened Omega Supreme (who had since been offline, masquerading as a ship called the Ark) to the now Dark Energon-infected Core to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership. The Core, which contained Primus's spark, imbued the Matrix with a piece of his spark to keep him alive while he shut himself down for repairs and gave it to Prime. As Primus shut himself down to prevent further damage, Optimus ordered crowds of Autobots to leave the planet to avoid Dark Energon infection, attacks from Decepticons, and the Cybertronian equivalent of starvation (since the manufacture of weapons as well as the numerous battles had nearly depleted the planet's pure Energon supply). Optimus Prime and his crew attempted to fend off the Decepticons for a time, but they, too, had to evacuate in Omega Supreme, who had since returned to stasis. However, Megatron and his troops pursued Optimus and his crew in the Nemesis... Characters Autobots *Leo Prime, a Kenworth K108 COE semi-trailer truck * Ragtag, an intelligence '07 GMC Yukon Denali *Anacol, a Transformer protoformed without a transformation cog *Brander, a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck *Supernova, an M1117 Guardian Armored Security Vehicle *Algatron, a Hummer HX *Etaoin, a '69 Mustang Fastback *Greywing, an S-37 Berkut Experimental Fighter Decepticons *Chugway, a Cybertronian laser-toting tank-train *Tremor, a Cybertronian excavator *Zazorak, a Cybertronian fighter craft *Riptide, a Cybertronian hovercraft *Gasket, a Cybertronian motorcycle *Skybullet, a Cybertronian F-15 Raptor *Terrorglide, a Cybertronian jet *Heatpack, a Cybertronian spider-tank *Plague (formerly Micross), a Cybertronian starship (formerly a Cybertronian van) *Shockfleet, a Cybertronian warship combiner comprised of: **Sureshock, a Cybertronian cargo ship **Highwire, a Cybertronian battleship **Grindor, a Cybertronian carrier ship Other Transformers Autobots Decepticons *Padlock, a Cybertronian multiple rocket launcher tank *Toxitron, a Scania front loader garbage truck *Debacle (originally Miracle), a Cybertronian F-15 Raptor Neutrals *Titan, a combiner comprised of a green supply truck, a yellow excavator, a red steam shovel, an orange front-loader, and a yellow steam roller Locations Planets *Earth *Cybertron Cities *Heston City *Detroit Spacecraft *The Kibukuth *The Plague Arsenal Known weapons in this universe include: *Frag grenade - high-energy, wide-radius grenades which explode into shrapnel (flechettes) made from solitarium *Thermo rocket launcher - long-range missile launcher that fires up to four heat-seeking missiles at a time *EMP shotgun - a shotgun-like blaster which fires concussive electrical pulses *P.o.K.E. - "Punch of Kill Everything"; an extremely powerful explosive activated by a pressure-sensitive pad in the fist *P.o.K.E. v2.0 - a more powerful form of the Punch of Kill Everything *Thermo mines - grenade-like heat-seeking mines *Magma frag launcher - large three-barreled grenade launcher that fires sticky frag grenades *Neutron assault rifle - rifle that distorts the target's equilibrium with a sonic boom *Giga-techvolt - double-barreled electrical cannon manufactured by a bot named Araan *Ion displacer - a blaster similar to a heavy machine gun normally mounted on turrets, but capable of being torn off and used *Synth whip - bullwhip made of a form of solid light and powered by small cubes of energon *Energon grenade - an explosive which releases a cloud of gaseous energon, creating a healing effect *Energon repair ray - a rather heafty rifle that, when fired, emits energon for a minor healing effect on the target Miscellany Pretty much anything else in the universe: materials, diseases, expletives, insults, Cybertronian wildlife, etc. *Electrum - an interesting Cybertronian element which somehow has a molecular structure; sometimes used as material for building frames for protoforms *Gold Plastic Syndrome - a term for a disease that takes the shape of a cloud of small insect-like transformers which are an offshoot of scraplets; it infects electrum body parts and slowly, agonizingly changes them into shattering, flimsy parts akin to plastic *Aft - the Cybertronian equivalent of the human word "ass" *Muffler - something similar to the human term "asshole" *Bearings - equivalent to "balls" *Oncosmia - black, jaguar-like metallic beasts bearing similar physical makeup to Cybertronians; sometimes tamed and repurposed for use by Cybertronians as pets, assistants, etc. (one is used by Decepticon Soundwave under name "Ravage") *Gryphusmuth - black and red, Andean Condor-like metallic beasts bearing similar physical makeup to Cybertronians; sometimes tamed and repurposed for use by Cybertronians as pets, assistants, etc. (one is used by Decepticon Soundwave under name "Laserbeak") *Jubatechnetia - dark purple, fruit bat-like metallic beasts bearing similar physical makeup to Cybertronians; sometimes tamed and repurposed for use by Cybertronians as pets, assistants, etc. (one is used by Decepticon Soundwave under name "Ratbat") *Minicon - small transforming robots bearing similar physical makeup to Cybertronians; sometimes repurposed for use by Cybertronians as assistants, companions, etc. (two are used by Decepticon Soundwave under names "Rumble" and "Frenzy") Trivia *This era gets its name from a line in the full theme for Transformers: Animated: "Transformers...Justice, bolts, and gears!" *This era is a hearty mix of many different canon eras: G1, Animated, Prime, War for Cybertron, and even the movie continuity. *The history of Cybertron is deeply rooted in War for Cybertron, though the Omega Sentinel project from Animated is referenced as well. *Pre-Earth character designs are based heavily on the War for Cybertron aesthetic, while Earth modes are based on G1, but take the Movie route of being actualy vehicles. The robot modes are stylized and designed to show character in their designs, like Animated. Category:Eras Category:Fan Fiction